Be With Me
by Mariah94
Summary: Quick one shot, Beckett wakes up...her alarm was turned off...and somebody is in her apartment...making coffee? This idea, hasn't been used. Was written in 15 minutes for a school assignment.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let me explain this. This, was a school assignment...me and my partner had to write something in 15 minutes. Anything, but it had to have a point, and a happy ending, and dialogue. Now, seeing as the season premiere is so freaking close, all I had on my mind was Castle...and Beckett...so this was born. Note, I typed it in 15 minutes, it wasn't bata'd...it was done in school...so obviously, I couldn't write exactly what was on my mind...

Anyways, the idea ended up being awesome...so I'm posting it:) Also, towards the end it speeds up...that's 'cause I was running out of time!

* * *

"Ugh," Beckett rolled over with a sigh, burying her face into the pillow she fell asleep hugging. She was slowly drifting off again when the cold air hit her feet.

"Ugh!" She rolled over and tossed the blanket across her chilled body. With a half open eye, she glanced at her alarm clock, wondering if it was worth the headache of trying to fall back asleep. Seeing that the red lights read 5:06, she sat up in a heartbeat.

"Fu-"She didn't bother finishing the thought. Beckett jumped out of the warm bed and examined her alarm clock. She swears on her mother's grave that she had set it the night before, yet the alarm was turned off. With a careful eye, she gave her bedroom a quick once over. Kate quietly opened the bedside drawer and grabbed her gun. She was not alone.

Gun raised, Beckett crossed her bedroom and was out the door in seconds. She peered into her living room, seeing nothing. She was beginning to think nothing was there when she noticed the quiet humming coming from the kitchen.

Staying low across the wall, she jumped out of the dark with her weapon pointed at the perpetrator. "Don't mo-" She started to yell, but halfway through the phrase, she recognized the scared eyes.

"Wait, wait!" Castle froze and raised his hands, dropping the packet of sugar. He immediately realized his mistake and dropped down to grab it. When he popped back up, he nodded his head toward the gun.

"Beckett? It's me." He finished by pointing to himself.

"Well hello, Me. What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

Castle rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Um, you left your door unlocked…"

"And my alarm?"

"Oh, you noticed-"

"Yeah, I noticed! Castle, what are you doing here?"

He tossed the packet of sugar on the counter and leaned against it.

"I…"

Castle paused and brought a hand up to his face. Beckett watched him as he scratched the scruff under his chin.

"I- could you lower the gun?"

Beckett brought her eyes to the pistol, and then back to him.

"I should really shoot you in the foot right now."

"What?"

"Castle, you broke into my apartment,"

"It was unlocked…"

"Turned my alarm off,"

"I-"

"And now you're making my coffee."

"It's-"

"Castle?"

"Yes?"

"When I lower my gun, you are going to tell me exactly why you are here."

Castle nodded as Beckett put her gun on the counter.

"Well, for starters, you look _extremely _hot in pj's-"

"_Castle._"

"Right." He paused and took a deep breath. "I was originally going to wait around until you left for work, but then the door was unlocked, and I got this idea."

"Break into a detective's apartment?" Beckett asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not just any detective. You."

She nodded, and Castle continued.

"I shut your alarm off so you wouldn't wake up so early, but that obviously didn't work, seeing as you're here now," Castle glanced up at the detective. "I was going to make you breakfast."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast. I was planning on waking you up when I finished. And then I was thinking you could take the day off, and we could go see a movie or something, catch up..."

Beckett sighed and leaned against the counter. "Go home, Castle."

"What? Why?"

"Go." She pointed to the door.

"Becks..."

"You shouldn't have come back." She snapped as Castle started to walk away. He turned back to her, but Beckett lowered her eyes to the floor.

Next thing she knew, Castle was right next to her, his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. "I didn't know, Kate. I swear, I didn't know."

She flashed him a glare and snorted. "I don't-"

"For all I knew, you were with Demming this entire time. If you had said anything, or called-"

"Castle," She smacked his hand off her chin and pushed him away. "Go home."

"Don't do this." He stepped forward, but Beckett put a hand into his chest, keeping distance between the two.

"Cas-"

"You're going to push me away?" He whispered. "Becks, I'm putting it all on the table right now. I want-"

"I already did that!" She barked. "And the night ended with you walking away from it."

"Ka-"

"Don't," Beckett practically growled, and she turned her back to a pleading Castle.

"You did this, Kate. When you look back on tonight, _you _turned away."

Beckett didn't flinch as the words hit her. She listened as Castle padded away towards the front door. She heard it open, and a few seconds later, sighed as the soft click let her know that Castle had left.

With a groan, Kate sucked in her bottom lip. She just turned Castle down. He was ready to drop everything…

"Ugh." She reached over and turned the coffee pot to on. That's just what she needed. A nice, hot, cup of coffee to get her mind off Castle. She grabbed a cup, and then put it back.

_I was too hard on him._

Yeah, she thought. Maybe she should go apologize.

_No._

Castle did this. _Castle_. He walked away when she was laying her cards on the table.

_You folded before he had the chance to reveal his cards._

Kate shook her head and reached for a cup. She'd figure it all out, _after_ she had her coffee…

But just as she grabbed the cup, Kate realized she wasn't alone. Footsteps coming towards her.

Closer.

Closer.

And then warm hands were wrapped around her waist. A strong hand reached up and took the glass from her and placed on the counter. Castle took her hand in his and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You really need to lock your door," He whispered.

Kate shook her head and leaned into him, "Coffee." She stated.

Castle chuckled, "The Coffee can wait," he pulled back and Beckett turned so she was facing him, "Be with me."

Kate nodded with a smile. She was going to be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've officially declared this story my "Go to when blocked with everything else" story. Basically, the chapters will be random parts of their relationship. Also, I won't be spending too much time going back and adding detail/editing, blah, blah. It's just cute stuff, written quickly to get rid of WB.

Meh. It works:)

* * *

Why are they staring at me? Do they know? Castle wouldn't start talking that fast, would he?

Oh, my god. I am going to kill-

"Beckett…"

"Hmm?" She glanced up to see Ryan handing her a folder.

"You didn't hear me?"

"Oh-um…yeah, I did. I'll get right on it." What did he say?

Ryan nodded and he and Esposito walked out of the room.

Crap.

Beckett opened the file and started to read…

It was the Anderson case. Apparently, Ryan and Esposito had closed it.

But they left me with the paperwork?

Oh, I am going to kill-

Wait.

Didn't I have somebody to talk to?

Oh, right. Castle.

She had to get some things straight.

Beckett dropped the file and headed for the break room.

* * *

"Hey there, Becks."

When did he start calling me that?

"Castle, we need to talk."

The writer gave her a suspicious look. His right eyebrow shot up, and then he nodded.

"Right, uh, let me shut the door."

Beckett nodded and leaned against the counter, arms folded. She waited for Castle to cross the room before speaking.

"I-"

"Let me talk first?" The writer interrupted as he took a spot next to the concerned detective.

"Shoot."

"Okay, um," Castle scratched his chin before continuing, "Listen, Becks, about yesterday…"

Oh, that was when he started calling me that.

"We never really talked about us, you know? Like the rules, and boundaries. Wait, I guess there are no boundaries?" Castle paused, sucking in a breath. "Or maybe there are. Last night, or morning….uh, yesterday, was…um," he turned to Beckett, "I'm confusing myself."

Beckett chuckled at Castle's stuttering before raising a hand, "You're nervous."

"No, I'm-"

"Nervous." Beckett stepped forward, invading his private bubble. She looked up at him with curious eyes, "Why are you scared?"

Castle gave her a small smile, "I don't want to mess up," he said. "I can't, Kate-"

Beckett suddenly silenced him with a finger to the lips. "Don't call me that at work," she paused and bit her lip, thinking of how to word her next statement. She removed the finger, "Other than that, you'll be fine. Castle, I'm not worried about us. We'll do our thing. It'll work out."

"Um, what about pace?"

"What happens, happens, Castle. I'm not about to take back what went on between us yesterday."

Castle thought for a second before nodding in agreement, "Anything else?" He asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him.

"What are you doing?"

"You haven't made any rules other rules yet, I'm doing nothing wrong at the moment." He finished with a grin.

"Hmmm, okay. Well, we'll let the people at work figure it out themselves."

"In other words, don't tell Ryan and Esposito."

The detective nodded, "You got it." she pulled away from him slightly, "I don't want any publicity, so let's try and keep this out of the papers for as long-"

"Becks, that won't be a problem."

She smiled. "Better not."

"Oh?"

"I carry a gun."

"Yeah, among other things."

Beckett narrowed her eyes with a sly smile, "Right," she started, "So to the last rule."

Castle let out a groan and started to pull away, but Beckett put her hands over his, keeping him from removing them.

"As soon as we leave this room, there is to be no touching of any kind, and no remarks regarding our relationship while working."

"Deal," Castle said, "But I have a rule also."

Beckett rolled her eyes, "I don't think your rules should count, Castle."

"No, Becks. This rule is total game."

She shook her head with a laugh. "No way."

"It's either my rule go's, or every one of yours are dismissed. And that means that at any given moment, I can pull you into an empty break room and-"

"Ugh, fine," she ran a finger across the writer's chest, "What's the rule?"

"No more sending me home. If you're working late, I have the option to stay here with you."

Beckett chewed her lip and nodded, "Okay," she said, "That works."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Castle grinned as he pulled his favorite detective closer. "I'm glad you're giving me a chance, Becks."

Kate's smile widened.

So was she.


End file.
